The Girl
by The assassinOmorose
Summary: The Lorax needs to take down the Greed-ler. He'll have a little help from the girl that always have to be in a story for romance and to bring a little sexy to the friendly old, yet creepy, wholesome children's book. Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing except for the character Marceline, that I made up. Rated M for langauge and sexual themes


"Get the fuck out of here!" Marceline's dad said throwing an empty beer bottle at her; missing her and hitting the brick wall in front of the only door to their small, rundown, townhouse.  
"If you weren't always drunk maybe mom wouldn't have left you!" said the short 16-18 year old girl with medium length curly brown hair, green eyes, a slim but curvaceous build.  
"You little bitch!" her tall, slob father said. His gut coming out the door before his head.  
She turned to run but was easily grabbed and dragged back into the house.

***beating sounds as screams are heard***

A small frail hand pulled the door open, revealing a black eye, bruised cheek, ripped shirt, only thing intact was her life and that was frail.  
_  
He's gonna keep beating me, getting drunk, he's even starting to get sexual. I can't stay, it'll only get worse. I need to pack and get out of here. My life is not worth that worthless garbage. I'll just go._

Marceline walked and walked until she reached the outskirts of town. All she brought was what was in her back pack. Which wasn't much, except a flashlight, a straight razor, a notebook, a few changes of clothes, and a necklace that belonged to her grandmother.

_Locked in that house all summer with that monster. I'll never go back- _*gurgle*  
her stomach growled revealing her hunger. _ "Oh crap I'm so freakin' hungry!" She got on her knees and looked at the sky  
_"Please, God? If you really do exist, please send me a steak and one fish, or two, doesn't matter if it's red or blue either!" She looked at the stars hopingly as she realized that it's 6:00am and God is probably asleep as well. "Ringa linga ling? …okay I get it…"  
Marceline looked all around and saw a tree, she saw and ax next to a pile of clothes and thought "I'll borrow this and bring it right~ back." She whispered with a slick smile. Walking as far away from where she found it, Marceline took the ax and started cutting down a tree.  
"Hey! What are you doing?" said the little orange creature standing directly behind her.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! What the hell are you?! I got a dad that's loaded I'll take you to him! Don't kill me!" She said clutching her shoulders and scooting backwards.  
"Stop screaming!" The creature screamed looking at her with both hands out to gesture silence.  
"Yes sir." The girl said her eyes big with fear. "I'm sorry…c-can I ask your name?"  
"Yes." The orange thing said staring at her angrily.  
"What's your name?" she said with a bit more attitude.  
"I. Am. The Lorax." He said with a little neck roll, minus the neck.  
"I-" before she could finish her sentence the Lorax shouted "I don't care what your name is! Why did you cut down this tree?!" He said pointing to the stump.  
"I'm sorry I-"  
"You're sorry?" The Lorax took her hand and walked her to the tree she'd cut down. "Say sorry to it."  
She looked at the Lorax and then the tree. "I'm sorry."  
"Did it go back to the way it was?"  
"…no."  
"Then what does the apology matter?!" The sudden shouting causing Marceline to fall to the ground.  
"I- I'm sorry! I mean, I- I'm…" Marceline stood up and looked down at The Lorax. "I can't change what I've done…I can just know not to do it again. I'm sorry and that's all I can say, I cut it down because I was cold…" she said pushing a strand of hair out of her face.  
"Just get out of this forest." The Lorax said glaring at the girl.  
"I would if I could, but I dunno where I am. If you tell me I'll leave."  
"This is the Truffula Forest. What you just killed was a truffula tree." Marceline looked down at the tree she had cut down and a slight tear left her right eye. "I know I can't fix what I've done…but if it's okay with you…I'd like to care for the trees. I promise never to cut down another one again."  
"I can't trust you! You had the nerve to cut down one of them and you're saying you'd dedicate your life to caring for them?!" He said throwing his hand in a shooing motion walking away. "Please! I don't have anywhere else to go and I'll use what I destroyed! Every last piece of it! I can cook-"  
"Not interested"  
"Clean!"  
"Not interested"  
"I can make anything out of wood!"  
"DON'T CARE!"  
"I'm a girl." She rolled her neck "If you don't give me a chance what example does it set for the audience?"  
"Huh? Don't break the wall! Fine, you clean, water the trees and stay away from Once-ler.  
"Who?" She said following the Lorax. Tripping over the pile of clothes.  
"The little shit whose ribs you just broke."  
Marceline blinked opening her eyes to see a guy with grey eyes that almost looked yellow in the now rising sun, he seemed half asleep as he sleepily said "Are you an angel?" before promptly being knocked out with a single punch by Marceline.


End file.
